


Not So Strangers Anymore

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Will meet for coffee and a good talk to get to know each other better. (Summer, 2355)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Strangers Anymore

  


Kathryn woke up and looked around the room smiling at the sight of her childhood bedroom. She'd been home for a week and loved waking up in Indiana and walking down the stairs smelling the fresh coffee and the breakfast that her mother had made.

 

She got up from her bed and went downstairs, not bothering to change. Her mother was sitting on the table, sipping tea while reading something on a PADD.

 

"Morning, Ma." Kathryn said.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Slept well?" Gretchen replied.

"Like a baby. Where's coffee?" Kathryn asked after kissing her mother's cheek.

"Stasis unit."

"And the idiot?"

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway!"

"Sorry. Where's Phoebe?"

"Went to New York with some friends."

"And you let her? Unbelievable."

"You're gonna pick her up and meet us at Aunt Martha's."

"What? Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Ma, come on! I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I can think of something!"

 

Gretchen got up and left her PADD on the table.

 

"Keep thinking, then. I have to go or I'll be late. Tidy up the kitchen when you are done. Ah! Before I forget! There's a message for you. Be at Aunt Martha's before eight, please. Have a good day, honey!"

 

Kathryn stood there with her mouth open and without being able to say a thing. Her mother kissed her cheek and left the house in a hurry. Deciding that the kitchen could wait, Kathryn took her coffee and went to the study to read her message.

 

****************************************************

 

Sitting in front of the computer, she turned it on and wrote her code to bring up her messages. She smiled when she saw who sent it.

 

> _To: Janeway, K. Bloomington, Indiana._  
>  __
> 
> _From: Riker, W. Anchorage, Alaska._ __
> 
> _Subject: Meeting for coffee._ __
> 
>  
> 
> _Hi, Ms. Janeway!_
> 
> __
> 
> _How is everything going? Are you having a good summer break?_ __
> 
> _Today, I remembered our last conversation and thought about inviting you to a cup of coffee (I heard that you love the stuff) so we could chat for a while and get to know each other, as we said we'd do._ __
> 
> _What do you think? I could transport to Indiana, I don't mind._ __
> 
> _I hope to hear from you soon._ __
> 
> _XOXO_ __
> 
> _Will._

__

Kathryn' smile grew larger as she read the message from Will and decided to answer immediately.

 

>   
> _To: Riker, W. Anchorage, Alaska._  
>  __
> 
> _From: Janeway, K. Bloomington, Indiana._ __
> 
> _Subject: Meeting for coffee._ __
> 
> _Good morning, Mr. Riker._ __
> 
> _How do you like New York? I have to go pick my sister this afternoon so we could meet there and talk for a while. I know a little caf_ _é_ _near Central Park that it's lovely._ __
> 
> _Does 1700, 5th Ave/59 transport station, work for you?_ __
> 
> _XOXO_ __
> 
> _Kathryn_

__

 

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. It seemed that the both of them were sitting expectantly in front of their computers.

 

>   
> _To: Janeway, K. Bloomington, Indiana._  
>  __
> 
> _From: Riker, W. Anchorage, Alaska._ __
> 
> _Subject: Meeting for coffee._ __
> 
> _I'll be there._ __
> 
> _See you this afternoon._ __
> 
> _Will._ __

 

****************************************************

5th Ave/59 transport station wasn't as crowded as Will thought it'd be. He waited patiently for Kathryn to arrive. She wasn't late, he got there a bit early. He had to admit to himself that he was nervous even though he knew that there was no reason to be; it wasn't really a date, they were only getting together for coffee.

 

The transporter operator looked over her console when it beeped signaling an incoming transport request. Will waited and smiled when he saw Kathryn's form materializing on the transporter pad. He stood still and was really surprised when Kathryn stepped down and kissed his cheek.

 

"Hey!" He said, not other words going out of his mouth.

"Hi. Were you waiting long?" She asked, checking on the panel the time.

"I was early."

"Ok. Come on, let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

 

They arrived at the little café and sat down on one of its secluded corners, next to a big window from where you could see all the people and activity surrounding Central Park and the 5th Avenue. A waitress came by their table to take their orders and a few minutes later she returned with them.

 

Kathryn and Will sat, in silence, drinking their beverage and looking outside. Neither knew exactly what to say or do; technically, they didn't know each other, they were still strangers even though they met before. Will, having anticipated the situation, took from his pocket two sheets of paper and two pens and left them on the table. Kathryn looked at him, curious.

 

"I though we could play a game. Well, sort of." Will tried to explain.

"A game?" Kathryn asked.

"It's not a game, per se. It's something I used to do when I was a kid and met new people. Each person writes five questions to ask the others. Then, you cut the questions and mix them together. One by one, you pick them, read it out loud and everybody has to answer. Nobody really knows who asked and it's a way to open up."

"There’s only two of us, we'll know who wrote the question."

"Does it really matter?"

"No, it doesn't."

 

Will gave Kathryn a pen and she took one of the sheets. Both of them cut the sheets in five parts and began writing. Minutes passed and they continued thinking and writing down the questions. Will finished first and waited patiently for Kathryn to end. Five minutes later, she  dropped the pen and looked up.

 

"All finished."

"Okay." Will said before he took the questions and mixed them. "Ladies first."

 

Kathryn picked one pice of paper and read it.

 

"Do you have any pets?" She asked.

"A dog and a cat, Lily and Spock."

"Your cat's name is Spock." Kathryn said with an smile.

"Yeah. You can laugh if you want."

"It's a bit funny."

"I think so, too. And you?"

"I've always had dogs but after Dot, our last one, died my mother said that she didn't want more, that she had enough with us. Your turn, mister."

 

Will picked another one.

 

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister, sixteen and sort of an artist. Annoys the hell out of me and she's always trying to get on my nerves."

"You love her." Will said.

"A lot, of course, but sometimes I still have murder impulses.". She said, laughing along with him.

"You're lucky, I'm an only child. Sometimes I felt lonely growing up."

"Lucky? Wait 'til you meet her."

"You want me to meet your sister?"

"In time."

 

Kathryn called the waitress to get a refill and picked another piece of paper.

 

"Do you have any nicknames?"

"If you count Will as a nickname..."

"It's valid. I have too many."

"Really?"

"Yes, sometimes it's annoying. My family calls me Katie, my Dad Goldenbird. My sisters insists on calling me nerd or stupid. Some friends at school called me Kath."

"Wow! I'll have to think of a new one."

"What? No! Please, I beg you! No more nicknames!"

"Kathy?"

"No!"

"Mmmmm, Kat?"

"Do I purr?"

"You could if you wanted."

"William!"

"I've got it!" Will said with a triumphant smile.

"No!"

"Yes! Kitty-Kat!"

"My god! It's awful!"

"Awful? I like it!"

"I don't!"

"Perfect reason to use it. I'll let you pick one for me."

"Jealous?"

"A bit."

"Well, pick another question while I think about it."

 

The waitress came back with their coffees and they used the break to take a sip.

 

"Next one! Why do you want to be an Starfleet officer?"

"I love space and I love science. The perfect combination to do both things at the same time it's Starfleet. And I come from an Starfleet family: both grandfathers, Admirals, my father, Admiral too."

"And you? Science officer?"

 "Yes. I want to explore, not command a ship full of people,"

"But you are taking Command classes."

"True but they are extracurricular. Admiral Patterson bugged me until I accepted. He thinks I'm Command material."

"Who sponsored your entry?"

"He did. And yours?"

"Chapman."

"Had him in Basic Engineering. Tough cookie. And you? Why did you join the Academy?"

"Simple. I want to be an Starfleet Captain, the youngest one if I can."

"Ambitious."

"I know. Your turn." Will said while handing her another question.

 

Their conversation and questions carried on for and hour, until Kathryn combadge beeped.

 

"Janeway here."

" _You! Dorkface! Where the hell are you? Mom told me to meet you at the transport station at 1930!_ " Phoebe's voice sounded through the badge.

"What time is it?" Kathryn asked.

" _1945! We're gonna be late and I'll have to listen to Mom and Aunt Martha lecture about being on time and all that crap!_ "

"Calm down, idiot. I'll be there in five."

" _You better. Janeway out._ "

"See? Another one to add to the list." Will said, laughing, after Kathryn cut the communication.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault. We lost track of time."

"Yeah, we did. What do you think? Same time, next week?" Kathryn asked.

"I'll be here."

 

They both got up and Will kissed Kathryn's cheek.

 

"See you next week, Kitty-Kat."

"Bye, Big guy."

"Big guy?"

"Didn't you want a nickname?"


End file.
